Gotham City (D-1)
Gotham City, watched over ''by Batman, is the largest port on the eastern coast of the United States. History of Gotham City TBD Organizations Gotham City is a major economic center within the United States. Its important industries include manufacturing; shipping; finance; fine arts, represented by its numerous museums, galleries, and jewelers; and the production of giant novelty props. In addition to its commercial seaport, it also supports a naval shipyard. Major businesses based in Gotham City include its most noteworthy corporation: Wayne Enterprises, which specializes in various industrial aspects and advanced technological research and development. Its charitable division, The Wayne Foundation, is a major supporter to the city's major charity, arts and research endeavors. Another business with a facility in Gotham is Ace Chemicals. Noteworthy newspapers in Gotham City include the Gotham Gazette and the Gotham Globe. The editor-in-chief of Metropolis newspaper The Daily Planet, Perry White, had once worked for the Gazette early in his career. Municipal Organizations Gotham City Police Department * James Gordon Businesses Industrial Ace Chemical Processing Plant The factory where a costumed criminal named the Red Hood fell into a vat of chemicals and became the Joker Wayne Enterprises * Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Lucius Fox Research S.T.A.R. Labs Media Daily Tattle Gotham Broadcasting Center (GBC) * Irene Miller Gotham Gazette * Vicki Vale Sports Teams Baseball * Gotham Knights * Gotham Griffins Basketball * Gotham Guardsmen Football * Gotham Wildcats, * Gotham Knights, * Gotham Rogues Hockey * The Gotham Blades Super Teams TBD Gotham Underground TBD 'Secret Societies' Tobacconists Club Geography Gotham is located in New Jersey, across the Delaware Bay from Metropolis, which would place it on the southern coast of New Jersey. Like Gotham, Metropolis' location has also varied over the years. The distance between Gotham and Metropolis has varied greatly over the years, with depictions of the two ranging from being hundreds of miles apart to Gotham and Metropolis being shown as twin cities on opposite sides of Delaware Bay, with Gotham City in New Jersey and Metropolis in Delaware. Neighborhoods 'Burnley' An underdeveloped part of Gotham laden with poverty, crime, prostitution, and the circulation of illegal drugs 'Chelsea and Coventry' This borough is home to Gotham University and is the media center of the city. The Coventry neighborhoods are home to the headquarters of the Gotham Broadcasting Company radio and television network (run since the 1940s by Green Lantern Alan Scott) and the adjacent Gazette Tower. 'Chinatown' Gotham's primary Asian district. 'Fashion District' Built around the old textile factories, this neighborhood is home to high couture designers, kock off hacks and the factory workers that produce their clothing. 'Financial District' Home to the Gotham City Stock exchange, as well as, Numerous Investment firms and banks. Gotham County West of the City proper, The Greater Gotham County area is home to The Goodwin International Airport, and many of the homes of Gotham Cities elite. To the south, Gotham County is made up of scrub and marshland, including Slaughter Swamp, the swamp that gave birth to Solomon Grundy. 'Midtown' The Core of the city, it is home to the international headquarters of Wayne Enterprises as well as the headquarters of the Gotham City Police Department. Midtown contains the oldest parts of the city home to Paris Island the Gotham Cathedral and the clock tower. 'Robinson Park' The city’s main park. During "No Man's Land," Poison Ivy claimed this area as her own. 'Tricorner' This large triangular island is riddled with Piers and is home to the Tricorner Shipyards. the interior of the island is a bluecollar residential area. 'Upper East Side' the International District, home to foreign embassies from all over the world also the Knightsdome Sporting Complex. 'Upper West Side' Home to Gotham’s City Hall and most of the other Municipal department offices. Much of the real estate is being converted over into high end residential areas. 'Landmarks' 'Amusement Mile' An amusement park in Gotham, lined with ferriswheels, rollercoasters, and other attractions typical of a theme park. Arkham Asylum The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, was severly damaged in a vicious battle between Batman and the Joker, it now sits on Arkham Island as an abandoned hulk. 'Blackgate Penitentiary' The city’s main prison, located on Blackgate Isle. 'Justice Society Headquarters' 'Wayne Tower''' References Batman Wiki Gotham City Article- http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City DC Comics Database Gotham City Wiki Article- http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City Wikipedia Gotham City Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotham_City ''DC Adventures Universe, ''Copyright 2013, Green Ronin Publishing; Authors Darren Bulmer, Seth Johnson, Steve Kenson, Jon Leitheusser, John Polojac, Aaron Sullivan Category:Gotham City Category:D-1